Sensational Spider-Man
by Spyrx25
Summary: It has been five years since Peter Parker had become the web swinging hero but now he will take on a new challenge just as great, parenthood. now watch as the Amazing Spider-Man learns to become a sensational parent in the Sensational Spider-Man.


**_Sensational Spider-Man_**

**_For nearly more than fifty years we had loved that wall crawling hero Spider-Man, but now our hero will face a new challenge he never thought would happen to him and that new challenge will be fatherhood for the Amazing Spider-Man had just become sensational for this is the Sensational Spider-Man._**

(Our story begins in the middle of the afternoon as our hero Spider-Man swings through the concrete jungle of Manhattan, New York)

Spider-Man (narrating): You know who I am I'm Spider-Man, New York's web slinging hero for nearly five years now yet I'm still trying to get the hang on this hero business while trying to live a normal life as a young adult from hanging out with my friends and Aunt May to working as a free lane photographer for the daily bugle but hopefully today will be an off day.

(Suddenly he heard screaming from afar as he landed near the side of a building)

Spider-Man: Spoke to soon.

(there Spider-Man swings down to what was the situation, here a little girl probably five years old was cornered by a villain none other than the Vulture)

Vulture: Hey there little girl would you mind helping an old man?

(Vulture laughed evilly until suddenly webbing covered his mouth as Spider-Man showed up)

Spider-Man: Really Vulture you pick on little kids for your quest to eternal youth?

Vulture: Spider-Man my least favorite arachnid leaves me alone and I might take only half of her youth.

Spider-Man: Wait do you want to be a man in his prime or a rambunctious teen I'm confused.

(Insulted Vulture tried to strike at our hero but Spider-Man quickly dodged it and jumped onto the back of Vulture)

Spider-Man: Hey I bet you these are important.

(Spider-Man quickly shot some webbing on the part of the wing that controlled flight and pulled it out causing Vulture to fall until Spider-Man grabbed him with some webbing capturing him and saving the little girl)

Girl: Wow, you saved me.

Spider-Man: Well it's all in a day's work for me, but are you okay?

Girl: I am now but who are you?

Spider-Man: Wait you never heard of me; I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.

Girl: Oh well my name is May it was nice to meet but I might as well be going.

Spider-Man: Wait May are you sure you don't want a lift I mean I could take you to your parents if you want.

May: Well it would if I had any.

(There Spider-Man was a bit shocked)

Spider-Man (thoughts): No parents this girl must be an orphan I mean I might know what it feels like not to have parents but I'm just lucky I had Uncle Ben and Aunt May in my life filling that role.

May: Spider-Man are you alright sir?

Spider-Man: Oh sorry well are you in foster care I mean until you have a permanent home?

May: Oh I do, it's not too far from here.

Spider-Man: Well can I take you a lift there instead?

May: I don't know it's a bit of a lot I mean I appreciated that you saved me but I don't want to be any trouble…

Spider-Man: Don't worry it's no trouble at all believe me I'm a super hero I do this for a living.

(There he picks her up onto his back)

Spider-Man: Hang on.

(Spider-Man suddenly jumped high and began swinging off to May's destination but when they got there Spider-Man was in for a shock)

May: Wow that ride was fun thank you Spider-Man.

(There she runs off to the house but Spider-Man was amazed where it was)

Spider-Man (thoughts): Aunt May's house, why she must be the foster child Aunt May was talking about three weeks ago how could I have forgot about it. Well hopefully I might be able to make a proper introduction when I come over tonight I hope.

(Later that evening Spider-Man as Peter Parker was coming over to see Aunt May and get a proper introduction to the little girl also named May, as he knocked on the door his Aunt answered it)

Aunt May: Why Peter what a pleasant surprise, it's been like almost a year since I sawed you.

Peter Parker: Don't worry you didn't missed much Aunt May.

Aunt May: Well come inside we'll have a proper catching up to do.

(There Aunt May looked at another room)

Aunt May: You can come in now.

Voice: Coming.

(The figure walked in revealing to Peter that his hunch was right)

Aunt May: Peter this is May she's goanna to stay with me until she could find a new family.

May: It's nice to meet you Peter.

Peter Parker: It's nice to meet you too.

(Peter was amazed that even under his identity she remained the same in personality.

Aunt May: You see, little May here had an unknown origin you see nobody knew where she came from when the orphanage found her but for five years of her life she remained the sweet, kind and caring girl she is now.

Peter Parker: Well I bet's yeah some of it had to do with you as well Aunt May.

Aunt May: Yeah well, so far we hadn't found her a family yet but I don't wish to give up.

(Peter looked back at May who frowned about being reminded that she doesn't have a permanent home yet when suddenly the phone rang for Aunt May as she answered it)

Aunt May: Hello, uh huh I see…. I'll be there.

(There she places the phone down)

Aunt May: Oh dear I almost forgot that I have an important appointment with the doctor and I need to get there.

May: Misses May is it about your check up?

Aunt May: Yes but what am I going to do with you I mean after all an grown up's physicians isn't necessary a place for a little girl.

Peter Parker: Hey Aunt May why don't I take her to my place, I mean it could give me the proper time to spend some time with her.

Aunt May: Are you sure Peter, after all you're always busy and such..

Peter Parker: Relax J.J. Jameson gave me the week off so she and I could hang out until you're done.

Aunt May: Well it's up to her; little May would you like to spend some time with my nephew until I'm done?

(There little May was first uncertain but then nodded happily in hopes on bonding with Peter as well)

Peter: Good, I'll help you get ready Aunt May and then I and little May here will spend some down time.

(Moments later Peter and May enter Peter's apartment there May was amazed by the scenery around her by how big and fancy it is)

May: Wow you live here?

Peter Parker: Are you kidding, I couldn't pay rent to the closet this pent house belongs to Stan a family friend to my Aunt, he lets me stay here and since we're almost family I only need to pay twenty five percent of the rent here which is a good thing I'm a free lance photographer.

(There he walked over to the couch and sit down with May in tow, as he flipped the TV on there was news of J. criticizing Spider-Man again)

J. Jonah Jameson: J. Jonah Jameson here telling the whole of New York that when I expose that wall-crawling menace….

(There Peter flipped the channel to something that May would like to watch)

May: Peter, what was he talking about?

Peter Parker: Well nothing too important and probably nothing you should worry about, anyway do you want to do something?

May: Well I would like to bake.

(Minutes later Peter and May were making batter to something though and Peter got the beater they kind of made a mess but they laughed a bit and continue having a good time from playing dress to getting the cookies out though Peter had trouble due to it being a hot pan but May quickly got the plate getting the cookies, there Peter looked at her as he smiled due to the fact they were having a good time bonding when suddenly a phone rang as Peter got it)

Peter Parker: Hello... oh hey M.J what are you up to? Uh huh, uh huh… or I'll be there.

(He places the phone down)

Peter Parker: Hey May do you like plays?

May: Oh I do me and Misses May go there whenever we have time.

Peter Parker: Well I have a friend who stars in some of them, Mary Jane Watson and….

May (Excited): Mary Jane Watson, she's one of my favorite actresses!

Peter Parker: Great, let's get going then.

(Moments later at the Broadway play which is obviously Romeo and Juliet they watch Mary Jane play the role of Juliet)

Mary Jane: O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?

(After the play Peter and May went behind stage to see Mary Jane who was glad to see them)

Mary Jane: Why Peter it was so nice for you to come and who is this?

(She looked at May)

Peter Parker: Oh this is May; my Aunt is fostering her until she could find a new family.

(There May took a bow for Mary Jane)

May: Please to meet you, I love your plays.

Mary Jane: Well I guess I got myself a little fan then, it's great to meet someone who enjoys my work.

(Mary Jane patted May on the head but then suddenly Peter's spider sense went off)

Peter Parker (thoughts): What danger, oh please not now.

(There was explosion nearby as a figure on what looked like a hovercraft appeared revealing himself to be Spider-Man's greatest foe the Green Goblin)

Green Goblin: Oh I do enjoy myself a good play especially the tragedies of Shakespeare.

(He quickly spotted the trio but Peter quickly grabbed Mary Jane and May out of the way as the goblin threw a grenade at them but misses)

Peter Parker: You two get out of here I'll call for help.

Mary Jane: But Peter, wait…

(To late Peter rushed over to change while the goblin still terrorize the area until suddenly as he laughed, webbing hit his face as Spider-Man appeared on the scene)

Spider-Man: Can't you megalomaniacs give it a rest.

Green Goblin: Spider-Man I was hoping for you to come.

(Soon the goblin pressed a button triggering some more explosives causing a fire)

Spider-Man: Whoa you're willing to cause a fire just to prove your insanity? That is so cliché.

(Soon Spider-Man jumped up to battle the goblin giving off a few moves as he dodge the goblin's barrage of attacks but before Spider-Man could give a punch the goblin quickly grabbed our hero's arm and was about to crush the web shooters when suddenly the goblin got hit by some debris, looked to see that May was the one that threw)

May: Please leave him alone?!

Green Goblin: Don't children ever learn….

(Soon Spider-Man got loose to give the goblin a kick)

Spider-Man: That's the thing about children these day they don't trust people like you as much as they use to.

Green Goblin: Well then if that's so.

(The goblin quickly pushed Spider-Man off as he went for Mary Jane and May grabbing them)

Green Goblin: Let me give these two something else to learn than shall we.

(The goblin gave out a maniacal laugh as Spider-Man looked in horror)

Spider-Man (thoughts): Oh no what is I going to do for if I wild him up he'll drop them, wait a minute.

(There he notices an opportunity to save them he puts it into action)

Spider-Man: What's the matter gobby, afraid to man up so you use some ladies as a shield

Green Goblin: What, I'll show you!

(Suddenly Spider-Man made another jump only this time to save Mary Jane and May from falling, soon he grabbed them and as they plummet he quickly shot another spider thread to carrying them to safety, as the goblin watches he knew he'll need another time to fight Spider-Man)

Green Goblin: Well play Spider-Man well play, but our dance is far from over.

(Soon the villain left the scene as did Spider-Man with May and Mary Jane)

May: Why you saved my life again.

Mary Jane: Why he saved you before too?

May: Why he did for you as well?

Spider-Man: Whoa ladies one at a time, I can save them all believe….

(Suddenly May went out and hugged him tightly to Spider-Man's amazement)

Mary Jane: Why Spider-Man who knew you was so great with children?

(But then Mary Jane looked at the amphitheater which is in smoke)

Mary Jane: Well so much for my encore but at least we got out okay.

May (realizing something): Wait where's Peter?

(This made Spider-Man realize he needs to get out of costume without them noticing)

Spider-Man: Uh don't worry he's fine, but I might as well go.

(There May waved goodbye as Spider-Man went somewhere to change back into Peter Parker, moments later as May and Mary Jane came out Peter Parker went to see them)

Peter Parker: Girls!

(He rushed over to them)

Mary Jane: Well it's great you got out okay.

Peter Parker: Well what happened?

May: Why it was wonderful, Spider-Man saved us from that green man I mean you should have seen him.

Peter Parker: Yeah it was a shame but you know something how about we don't speak about this to Aunt May or she'll worry sick.

May: Oh my I forgot about that.

Peter Parker: Don't worry we got more than enough time if we hurry.

Mary Jane: You know Peter it's a shame you're still single I mean the way you interact with May it seems that you might make a wonderful father.

Peter Parker: Really?

Mary Jane: Most definitely.

(However Peter felt a little reluctant)

Peter Parker (thoughts): Who am I kidding how is I going to help raise a family whenever that family might get into the line of crossfire, never mind first I take May back to my Aunt's

(Moments later as Aunt May enter the room she notices Peter and May watching tv together)

May: Miss May, you're home.

(She runs over hug Aunt May)

Aunt May: Why you seem like to have had a good time with Peter.

May: We did, Peter and I watched TV, made cookies and saw a Broadway play.

Aunt May: Wow you really did have a good time, how about you wash up and we'll have that left over lasagna shall we?

May: Sure thing.

(As May went to get clean Peter sighed a bit)

Aunt May: Why Peter what's the matter sweetie.

Peter Parker: I don't know I guess is just that it might work out between me and little May.

Aunt May: What, why would you think that?

Peter Parker: Is just if I spend more time with her, she could get in the way and might get hurt.

Aunt May: What, but Peter you're the most responsible person I know and if you ever get a chance at raising a child like I did, I bet you might make a wonderful father.

Peter Parker: Look is just that ever since Uncle Ben's passing I didn't want anybody else to get hurt and that is why I can't have somebody like her in my life right now…

(However as they were talking May heard a bit and felt really hurt, as Peter and Aunt May looked back the May's eyes water as she ran through another door)

Aunt May: May, wait…

(Too late May ran off through the streets over what she heard causing great concern for Aunt May and Peter)

Aunt May: Peter what we are going to do, late at night is no place for a little girl.

Peter Parker: Look since I think some of it is my fault I'm going to get her back.

Aunt May: But how? The street she ran out through goes straight to the bridge, it's dangerous to track her at night…

(Suddenly she notice that Peter was gone already in confusion, outside Spider-Man is seen swinging through the streets to find her)

Spider-Man (thoughts): Peter Parker may not be able to track her at night but Spider-Man can, hopefully she's okay.

(But unbeknownst to our web headed hero another eye was watching for nearby the Green Goblin had been waiting for round two, meanwhile little May was by the river crying for what she had heard when our hero thread himself to see her)

Spider-Man: Why are you out so late at night?

May (surprised): Spider-Man, what are you doing here?

(There Spider-Man did a turn before landing on his feet to talk to her)

Spider-Man: Look I'm sorry about earlier of what happened for I didn't mean what I said.

May (confused): Look it's not your is just earlier I think Peter was trying to say he didn't like me, and I thought we were having a wonderful time but ever since the incident with that green man I felt like a liability.

(There Spider-Man began thinking about what she said there he decided he had to show her something important)

Spider-Man: Look Peter doesn't like you he was just worried that if you got hurt he wouldn't have been able to do something.

May: Are you, sure how would you know that?

(There suddenly Spider-Man removed his revealing himself to be none other than Peter Parker giving the little girl quite a shock)

May (Surprised): You're Spider-Man?!

Peter Parker: Well I know I'm not perfect but it's really me.

May: But, this is impossible.

Peter Parker: Here let me prove it.

(there he flicked out a thread to show her, As May got on Spider-Man's shoulders he began swinging around through the town until they went somewhere more secluded to talk a bit more)

May: So what you're saying is that I'm the first person you ever told your secret too?

Spider-Man: Yeah pretty much.

May: But why did you say all those things, don't you like me?

Spider-Man: Look I do but is just well…. The truth is I was afraid that if I get too attached to you I might lose you.

May: What do you mean?

Spider-Man: Well ever since I got my powers I sometimes feel responsible for the safety of those close to me and if they ever got seriously hurt because of me I don't know how to forgive myself.

May: But why?

(There Spider-Man soon decided to explain his origins)

Spider-Man: The truth is May I might as well tell you from the beginning, it began about five years ago when I was still in high school, our biology teacher Curt Connors was teaching us about genetic manipulation.

(We flash back to a time in Peter's youth when he was about fourteen when his biology teacher Curt Connors was showing his class genetically altered spiders)

Curt Connors: Now these spiders I bred myself easily demonstrate what miracles Neurogenesis can do for the betterment of humanity, for by crossing the DNA of a Barn Spider with a retro virus that contains other spider genes can enhance a species own natural abilities by a wondrous extent.

Girl: Uh Mister Connors, I think one of the spiders is missing.

(There as Curt looked he realize in shock and alerted the many students to evacuate the room though one particular student didn't get the memo for as Peter Parker wonders why everybody is gone, he sat down for class when suddenly as his hand reached for something to write something bit him as he pulled out his hand Peter Parker notices what looks like a barn spider only with red and blue coloring)

Peter Parker: What a spider in my desk, oh I hope its venom isn't dangerous to people.

(There as we go back to Spider-Man and May in the present May was curious about the spider)

May: A spider bit you; did you see the nurse for it?

Spider-Man: No but I probably should have, because when I was walking home…

(We go back to another flash back where young Peter was walking when suddenly he felt a tingeing within the back of his skull, as an unsuspecting car drove near Peter he suddenly jumped to get out of the way only to seem, him on the wall of a building)

Peter Parker (thoughts): What, I'm on a wall? I must be going nuts.

(Peter continue walking to discover many amazing things)

Peter Parker (thoughts): I'm climbing up this wall just as easily as I can walk on the ground.

(There as Peter finally got to the top he grabbed a stainless steel pipe only to crush it like paper)

Peter Parker (thoughts): I just crushed that stainless steel as if it was made of paper, now either I'm have a physiological dream or maybe…

(We go back to the present with Peter and May)

May: That spider bite might have given you your powers.

Spider-Man: Exactly, the spider that bit me must have carried a retro-virus within its venom and when it bite me it might have passed some of it's genes to me, at first I thought I might cash it in so that I could help repay Aunt May and Uncle Ben for caring for me when my parents passed away.

(Within another flash back we can see Peter Parker eating pizza while thinking of a way to profit from his new found powers when suddenly he felt something silky within his mouth, as he pulled out the remaining pizza he saw that there was webbing on it causing him spit out in surprise more webbing, after pulling it out Peter looked in the mirror to discover that his mouth had developed spinneret glands that produce spider silk)

Peter Parker: Hmm, if I could reverse engineer the mechanism for the spinneret I might make it into show biz and that way my Aunt and Uncle can live off it in return.

(Soon Peter began experimenting on a couple of devices to produce a type of synthetic spinneret for his silk fluid to be housed in, moments later Peter finally perfected his web shooters whom perfectly grab objects with spider webbing though outside in another room Aunt May and Uncle Ben were unaware of what is happening)

Uncle Ben: Hey May, is Peter researching something again?

Aunt May: I think so Ben dear, though I do wish the boy spend some time like normal times do.

(Back within Peter's room)

Peter Parker: Now the only thing left is a costume.

(Hours later Peter was finished with his costume which will become the one he wears now)

Peter Parker: Took me a few hours and some naps now and then but it's finished.

(There he puts his costume and goes through his window to begin swinging)

Spider-Man (thoughts): Look out world for you are about to witness the ultimate, spectacular, amazing Spider-Man!

(As he reached his destination which is the Showbiz National Talent Competition being held in New York, he decided to make a secret entrance to the auditions but while walking he saw a crook making away with some money as security try to chase him)

Security guard #1: Hey get back here you thief!

(There Spider-Man just let the crook pass and escape)

Security Guard #2: Hey buddy why you did that I mean you could have just tripped him to help us?!

Spider-Man: Sorry buddy but I'm done with being pushed around and besides I'm not even a cop so there.

(Spider-Man decided to just continue walking to the auditions, moments later he demonstrated what he can do amazing everybody while keeping his identity a secret. He wins at the end to the point on giving an encore before earning his prize money)

Spider-Man (thoughts): Alright, two hundred and fifty thousand dollars is more than enough to give to Aunt May and Uncle Ben thought they don't know that I'm Spider-Man yet, I bet they'll be happy with the cash I won them.

(But as Peter Parker walked home he was in for a shock for at his house they were police cars all over, as he rushed over he saw Aunt May sobbing with the officers comforting her)

Peter Parker: What happened?

Police officer: There was a burglary, your uncle tried to stop him but got a fatal bullet to the heart.

Peter Parker (complete shock): What?! No not Uncle Ben... it can't be!

(So Peter Parker began to shed a tear over what happened, but then decided to go after the crook as Spider-Man after learning on where the murderer was at which was an abandoned ware house)

Spider-Man (thoughts): I can't believe it but I lost Uncle Ben for no reason at all, but that crook will not escape Spider-Man and I'll make sure of it!

(Spider-Man entered through the roof entrance and searches for the crook, Spider-Man looked for the crook until his spider sense warns him of something, as he turned around he saw the robber with a gun pointed at him. Spider-Man just webbed the gun away and pushed the crook to a nearby window to see his face, but as Spider-Man held the crook up he instantly recognize the criminal's face and remembered him)

Spider-Man (shocked): Why you were the robber from the talent show, why when I could had stopped you I didn't and because of that a loved one is gone why I would make you!

(Spider-Man threw the crook out of the building to fall to his death only for a web line to stop his fall)

Spider-Man: But I was raised better that with great power there must also come great responsibility.

(There we end the flashback to Spider-Man finishing his story to little May)

Spider-Man: You see I had to learn the hard way of that moral, due to what I didn't do Uncle Ben passed away but ever since then I swear that I will not let anyone not even my close friends and family get hurt.

(There May was feeling sad for what Spider-Man went through)

May (sad): I'm so sorry, I didn't know about what you went through…

Spider-Man: Please, May listen what happened wasn't your fault it was mine and I'm sorry for what I said earlier.

(This cheers May up a bit and soon the two reconcile their bond with a hug but then suddenly Spider-Man's spider sense went off as he grabbed little May before a pumpkin bomb exploded as the Green Goblin entered the scene)

Green Goblin: How touching though let's get easy on the water works shall we?

(Soon the goblin activated a missile to get at the duo though Spider-Man's quick reflexes saves them while May is still on his shoulders he quickly did a few acrobatic moves against the goblin pushing him off the hover craft before placing May down)

Spider-Man: May find a safe place I'll handle this bozo okay.

May: Please be careful.

(May quickly rushed to safety while Spider-Man went head to head with the goblin though the goblin gave a surprise attack)

Green Goblin: Very predictable, like moths to a flame now the question is we still in or out?

(Behind the goblins back he plotted a sneaky surprise)

Spider-Man: You're the one who is out, at least out of your mind goby.

Green Goblin: Wrong answer!

(The goblin threw a few orange balls which turned into rotating blades but Spider-Man dodges them with only a few cuts to his suit but as one ball as about to hit Spider-Man from behind May notices and warns Spider-Man)

May: Spidey, look out!

(Soon Spider-Man quickly dodges it as the goblin just busted the blade Spider-Man quickly webbed the goblin pulling him towards Spider-Man before giving a surprise punch giving Spider-Man more than enough time to escape with May leaving the goblin alone)

Green Goblin (smirked): Fair play, Spider a very fair play.

(The goblin went back on his hover board and decided to call it a draw for now while Spider-Man carries May back to his Aunt's home)

May: Do you think he'll try to follow us?

Spider-Man: Don't worry, the Green Goblin maybe my most dangerous foe but at least he's decent enough to give it a rest once in a while.

(As they reach back to Aunt May's home, she answers the door to see that Peter Parker and May were reconciling in relief)

Aunt May: So are you two friends again?

Peter Parker/May: Yes we sure did.

Aunt May: Well I was so worried but I'm you two got back safely, but we might as well forget about this focus and get ready for bed then.

(There May began to yawn before going into another room to get read for bed while Peter watches her leave thinking about the little girl's future)

Aunt May: Oh I know that face Peter….

Peter Parker: Uh what are you talking about Aunt May?

Aunt May: Look I remember the day your parents dropped you off, at first we thought we were too young for such a responsibility but as time grew on we realized that you don't need to be perfect or of a certain age to be a parent Peter as long as you are willing to take the responsibility.

Peter Parker: Hey do you think if I were to well you know become a legal guardian at my age do you think I might be able to do it.

Aunt May: Of course though if you do remember it takes a village to raise a child.

(There Peter began thinking about what is about to happen, a few months later Aunt May and May were watching something as the doorbell rang, there Aunt May answered the door to discover Peter in front of it)

Aunt May: Peter, what are you doing here?

Peter Parker: Well it's going to sound shocking but it's going to involve May.

Aunt May: What is it Peter?

(There he whispers into Aunt May, as she gave a surprised look on her face Aunt May knew now what Peter wanted to do)

Aunt May: Why Peter, you do know it's a big responsibility.

Peter Parker: Don't worry, I am aware Aunt May.

(There May was wondering what was going on)

May: Uh is there anything wrong?

Aunt May: Actually it's exciting yet interesting news about you.

Peter Parker: You see I went to the children's home and I found you somebody who wants to adopt you.

May (Amazed): You mean I might have a new family?

Peter Parker: Yeah, though you should also know that this person is somebody whom you know though young he wants become more responsible and was wondering if you would like to help him by being part of his family.

May: Well if he really thinks he wants to be my new dad then I guess it would be nice to give him a chance, though there is one thing who is this person…

(Suddenly she realize that Peter was talking about himself)

May (Surprised): You?

Peter Parker: Yeah, I know it sounds silly but I went there and register to legally adopt you but they would only let me if you choose to.

(There he kneeled down to her level)

Peter Parker: May would you like to become a Parker?

(There May looked at Peter but then quickly hugged)

May: Oh yes Peter!

(Soon Peter became happy over this and so did Aunt May who is happy to have a new member of the family as she join in the hug, then moments later May is seen riding Spider-Man as they swing back to Peter's apartment concluding the story until next time)

**_Well there you have it true believers as our web headed hero now will take great responsibility to a whole new height for our amazing Spider-Man will try his best becoming a sensational father in the Sensational Spider-Man and now in honor of Stan the Man Lee I hereby tell you all excelsior!_**


End file.
